We All Look Elsewhere
by sunnyb161616
Summary: "Let them hate, so long as they fear." That has always been Spots opinion but will it change when his own sister is the one who hates him, the one who wants to destroy him.


**This a new story i'm writing tell me if you like it!**

**It might take awhile to post a new chapter because I'm writing another story as well and that story takes priority in this case.**

**R&R**

**Enjoy**

**QUEENS, NEW YORK: SATURDAY, FEBUARY 23, 1901**

"You know, I use ta know 'im, but now, 'e doesn't even resemble da person 'e used ta be. 'E might look da same on da outside, but inside 'e's different, dat's da only way I know 'ow ta put it. I 'ate 'im, or more I 'ate the new 'im. I can't wait ta destroy everything 'e's worked so 'ard for." Bull, the leader ofQueens, just looked at me for a few seconds. Bull was planning on attacking Brooklyn in the upcoming months, and I want Queens to win, I want Spot to suffer. I knew they were never going to be able to have a chance alone but with me, this could get interesting.

"Why? Why do you want ta see Conlon taken out, what's 'e done ta you?" His voice stone cold as he questioned me. Ha, the funny thing is that his stone cold wasn't even cold for Spot. They need me more than I thought if they want to take down Brooklyn.

"You don't even know who I am." I laughed. No one ever knew who I was, which wasn't a bad thing, actually it was great. I'm the best bird in Brooklyn, other than Spot, Brooklyn doesn't even know who I am. That's how I like it and that's how Spot likes it.

"Should I?" His tone remained the same.

"I was born on September 15, 1885. My name, I'm almost ashamed to say it, Conlon, Keera Conlon." His face finally changed, that 'cold face' was melted away with a look of shock. "What? You mean you didn't know Spot, or should I say Sam, had a sister. Well he does and that sister is me, and I will be the only reason you'll win this war. "

**DROMORE, NORTHERN IRELAND: SATURDAY, OCTOBER 18, 1890**

"SAM, KEERA, IT'S SUPPER TIME." Mum yelled at us and rung the huge bell that was hanging just outside the kitchen window.

Me and Sam just got done milking the cows when we heard mum calling for us, so we quickly put everything away, and carried the buckets full of milk from the barn to the house. When we reached the house we first went a stuck the buckets of milk in the freezer so that the milk wouldn't spoil, then we ran to change out of our work clothes and wash up for supper. Today I was faster getting to the washroom then Sam, which was very rare, so I got to use it first. I turned on the sink, filling it to the brim with perfectly heated water. I slowly dipped my hands in, they were still cold from being out side, the warmth felt so good, it warmed my whole body. As I let my hands dwell in the water I examined myself in the mirror that hung above the sink. My dirty blond hair was getting fairly long, about an inch or two past my shoulders, it look more brown then blond at the moment though, me and Sam were sparring today when mum wasn't looking and he got in a lucky punch and I landed on my back in the mud. Me and Sam didn't get to play around much anymore with dad in New York, and mum having to do twice as much work. Sam was seven and I just turned five about a month ago. Me and him were doing more chores then we probably should be doing at our age, but we did what we could to take the weight of mum shoulders. We were learning to grow up fast.

"Keera, what are you doin in dere, you've been in dere forever?" Sam growled through the door as he pounded on it a few time. His voice shocked me, I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot what I was supposed to be doing.

"Sorry, I'll be right out." I splashed my face a few time with the water that was now lukewarm, and scrubbed it with a wash cloth. When it looked pretty clean I dried my hands and face and quickly drained the left over water. When I opened the door Sam was standing there, with a very angry glare staring me down. I put a smell smile on my face; Sam just shook his head and pushed past me into the washroom.

I walked into the kitchen, where mum was just putting the last touches on dinner. It smelt fantastic! She made roast beef, which is my favorite, we didn't get to have it much now days. The kitchen was filled with the aroma of garlic and lots of different spices and herbs.

"Is dere anything I could 'elp out with mum?" She jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around as fast as she could.

"Keera, you scared me." her voice had a hint of panic in it, as she let out a small laugh to herself. "You could set da table, I think dats da only thing left ta do."

"Yes mum." I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed three plates out and placed them on our dining table in the next room over. After that I picked out three forks, three spoons, and three knifes and placed one of each next to all the plates. After that I went back one more time for the glasses. Sam came into the dining room when I was pouring milk into the cups, he sat down in his normal spot and watched, didn't say anything to me, just watched. I think he was still mad about me taking forever; he has never been very good at letting things go.

When I was done with filling the glasses I sat down on the opposite side of the table like I did every night, but tonight Sam wouldn't stop looking at me, his face was blank, it scared me a little, his face was never like that. We sat in silence for a while, him looking at me, me trying to escape from his stare.

"You think." He paused for a quick second. "You think dad will ever come back?" His voice was quiet, not wanting mum to hear his question for me.

" 'e said 'e was gonna come back as soon as 'e could." I tried to make my voice as reassuring as it could be, more for me then him. Dad said he had to go to New York for work six months ago, but before then him and mum were fighting all the time, so when he told Sam and I that he'd be back soon, we were skeptical. It got even harder to believe his story when, three months ago he sent a letter to mum and she cried when she read it. She wouldn't let us read it like she normally would, she put it in the fire after she was done with it and watched it burn to ashes. We haven't gotten a letter from him since. "Yeah of course-" I cut myself off when mum walked in not wanting to upset her with the topic.

"Yeah of course what?" She questioned me. She had a sweet smile on her face, as she placed the roast beef on the table in a spot where we were all able to reach it.

"Oh nothin, jist something me and Keera were talking about." Sam said before I could answer for myself. She nodded seeming to be alright with the little answer he had given, which was fine with me and Sam.

"Sam, would you say grace for us tonight." Mum made it sound like a question but it really wasn't. We all reached out to each other and grabed hand then we all bowed are heads.

"Go raibh maith leat, a Thiarna do thionscal an bhia ullmhaithe do dúinn anocht, agus beannaigh na lámha a rinne sé dúinn, i d'ainm, Amen." We all said amen together and then we broke hands and began to fill our plates with food.

Dinner went by like every other night, mostly quiet, mum asked about our days and we asked about hers. When we were finished Sam and I cleared that table as mum did the dishes, we had the easy job so we always got done before her, so we would play for as long as we could before she ordered us to get ready for bed.

"I don't care if 'e comes back." Sam said firmly as we walked to our room to change into our sleeping clothes. I looked at him, my eyes wide. My heart sank when he said those words; Sam was always the one who told me dad was going to come home when he was able to, him saying what he had just said made the fact that he wasn't ever coming home real, even though we both already knew it. I couldn't say anything back, if I did I was scared that a tear might slip out, and I couldn't let that happen I had to be strong for mum. When we reached our room we both changed as quickly as we could, me into my night gown and Sam into his long underwear. We both got into our beds and waited for mum to come in and pray with us.

"So, schools startin back up this Monday, that's two days from now and you both are gonna be dere." Sam and I stared at her, neither of us had gone to school since dad left, and neither of us wanted to go back.

"But mum, you can't do all dis work by yourself, you need us." I said, I hated doing chores, but I hated school more.

"What I need is for you to stop arguing and obey me." She looked serious; I knew there was nothing I could do to change her mind.

We went through our night time routine with little conversation. School was pointless, me and Sam were smarter than all the kids there and we didn't ever learn anything we didn't already know, but mum said we need to be around other kids and we needed to make friends. Ha, friends with the kids that went to that school, I'd rather die, all the girls were snobs and only knew how to talk about dresses and all that other girly crap. Sam didn't have it much better; he always seemed to get into fights, even when they were play fights the boys would always go complain, what a bunch of wimps. I hated thinking about it so I forced myself to fall asleep as fast as I could.

**DROMORE, NORTHERN IRELAND: FRIDAY, OCTOBER 28, 1890**

The first week of school was finally over, it seemed like we had been going for a month. The whole week we were learning how to read, write, and speak Gaelic. They said kids now days didn't care about the history of Ireland or something like that, me and Sam already knew how to do everything they taught, we had been speaking it for as long as I could remember. I tried to stay as close to Sam during play time and lunch but it was hard since I was a girl, and boys didn't like playing with girls.

"Hi Keera." A girl named Katherine said in a fake sweet voice from behind me. She was seven years old, and spoiled. She wore a white silk dress the probably cost twenty-five dollars, her father was the only doctor in our village and he wasn't cheap, so her family was the richest. She had bright green eyes and a face cover in red freckles that matched her curly auburn locks.

"Katherine." I replied in a voice just as fake as hers was.

"Would yah like ta come an eat with us?" She smiled at me and then looked back to a group of four girls that were standing about three feet behind her.

'_No, I'd 'ate ta.'_ A voice in my brain screamed but that's not what came out of my mouth. "Sure, I'd love ta." I fought standing up but for some reason I couldn't stop myself. I shot Sam a look before I walked away, it was a cry for help but he was finding this to entertaining to stop.

"How are you liking the new school year so far?" One of the other girls asked me when we sat down.

'_It sucks.'_ "Oh, it's great." What was going on, I need to cut out my tongue, it was betraying me.

Our version of small talk went on for about five minutes, in which I said not one word that I wanted to. I wanted to strangle myself, these girls were way to fake to be only six and seven years old, I hated to think what their mothers had to be like.

"So, Keera." Katherine's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Your brother is awfully, handsome."

"Are you joking?" I couldn't help but laugh, Sam handsome, gross.

"No, 'e is, and 'e is so tough, nothin like da other boys 'ere." I couldn't believe this girl, but it wasn't just her, it was her whole group of friends as well.

"Well that true." Commenting on the 'nothin like da other boys 'ere.' Part.

"You think 'e likes me?" she said batting her eyelashes, like that would help get him to like her, but it just looked like she had something in her eyes. I just looked at her for a couple of seconds, and looked at the other girls surrounding me, they all looked eager to hear my answer.

'No chance in hell.' My brain laughed. This time I purposely stopped myself from saying what I wanted to, knowing using that kind of langue as a girl would get me in a bunch of trouble. "I'm not sure, but I could ask 'im over da weekend an tell yah on Monday, if you want."

Katherine's eyes lit up. "Oh please." Her voice was so cheerful; I was looking forward to crushing her hopes on Monday.

"SAM." The teacher cried out from the steps of the school building. She was standing there trying not to look angry but was failing miserably. A boy about nine stood next to her, holding a wash rag up to his nose, the right side of his face was pretty beat up.

"Well I'm gonna 'ave ta be goin now." I said cheering inside to be able to leave this horrible school early.

"Why? She didn't call you." The girl that was sitting next to me spoke up.

"Spot 'ad a little too much fun wit dat kids face." I laughed as they all gasped, all except Katherine who had a small smile plastered on her face. I quickly got up from the table and began to walk towards the school building. Not even seconds after I got up the teacher called my name as well, just like I predicted, and I picked my pace up to a run.

"Get your stuff, you're going home early today, and I will see you again on Monday." She said this time she spoke with no angry in her voice, and had a fake smile on her face. "Oh and Sam, I don't want to do this ever again."

"Yah, whatever." Sam muttered under my breath only loud enough for me to hear. We both quickly got our stuff and left the room. Sam leaned over to the boy that he had beaten up, and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't understand but it made him shutter which made Sam laugh.

"What did 'e do ta yah?" I questioned Sam after we were far enough away from the school yard that no one would hear us.

"Just being a jerk." Sam gritted his teeth as he spit out his response.

"Dat doesn't tell me nothing, what was 'e doing to make 'imself a jerk." I hated when Sam didn't tell me things.

" 'e was callin people names dat 'e shouldn't 'ave been callin dem."

"Like who?"

"Like me and you'se, now drop it." His tone was cold, that kid must have said some mean stuff to get Sam all worked up about it. " 'ow was eatin wit dem stupid goils you were eatin wit?" he changed the subject before I could ask any more questions about why he had fought that boy.

"It was one of da worse things I've ever 'ad ta do." I shook my head in disgust as I thought about those 'stupid goils' as Sam described them so perfectly.

"What do goils like dat talk about?"

"You." I blurted out without thinking. He automatically spread a smirk across his face.

"Me?" I rolled my eyes, this was probably going to make his head so big it would explode. "What about me?"

"Oh, Sam you're so handsome and so tough." I made my voice as squeaky as I possibly could and batted my eyelashes at him like Katherine had done.

"Really?" his voice was very cocky; I could tell he was getting too full of himself.

"Yeah but it was only Katherine." I thought that would bring him down a few notches, but it did the exact opposite.

"She's pretty." His voice was smooth.

"She's pretty, what?" He laughed at my question which annoyed me beyond belief.

"Dat's it, she is pretty."

"Are you joking, she is horrible and stupid and -"Sam had been walking in front of me and he had all the sudden just stop making me run into him. "What da, why did yah stop Sam?"

"I-i-is d-da-dat our house?" Sam stuttered, pointing at the place where our house would be, but now there was only the frame of our house that had once been there, smoke rising into the sky. I couldn't believe it that that was my house that had been perfectly fine when I had left for school, now only hours after it is spread across our farm in ashes. Three men were standing next to it, watching the smoke as it rose. Two of the men had buckets that were once full of water but now they were empty. The other man was the village's doctor, , Katherine's dad, he was holding a medical kit at his side.

"What happened, what did you do to me house?" Sam screamed as he ran at the men ready to attack, me running after him.

"Sam, Keera." The man with the medical kit said calmly. "What are you doing home so-"

"What happened?" Sam demanded cutting the doctor off.

"It seems dat the oven was lit and a spark came out and started a fire." Dr. MacKenna said looking sympathetically at both of us.

"Where's me mum?" I could barely get my voice louder than a whisper. All three men looked at me, and none of them said anything. "Where's me mum?" I said louder this time, it frustrated me that they weren't answering me, but it scared me more than anything.

"I'm sorry, but she was caught in da fire an wasn't able ta get out."

"LIAR" Tears wear pouring down my face when I yelled at them. I couldn't believe the fact he had told me, I wouldn't. Sam quickly pulled me into his arms and didn't let go for a long time, but not as long as I wanted him to hold me.

"You two are going ta come an live wit me family and I, until you are old enough ta be responsible for yourselves." The doctor spoke up when Sam let go of me. I didn't want to live with his spoiled rich family; I wanted to live in my own home, with my own family.

Dr. MacKenna, Sam, and I all walked to the main road wear Dr. MacKenna's personal trolley was waiting to take us away from our home, and to his home that was supposed to be ours now, too. He opened the door and let me and Sam get in first, we chose to sit on the side that was facing backwards with Dr. MacKenna seated opposite us.

"I am really sorry for your loss." The doctor said breaking the silences that had been filling the trolley. Me and Sam just stared at him. My face was almost completely drenched in tears, but Sam hadn't let one single tear escape his eyes. I would normally be holding my tears back as well but I couldn't, it was like the dam that held them back for so many years had finally burst.

"You ever lose someone close to you?" Sam spoke up after several of minutes of just coldly staring at the man.

"Yes, I 'ave." He replied

"Did you want ta talk ta people right after it 'appened?" Sam's voice was cold, colder than I had ever heard it before.

"No." The doctor mumbled under his breath. The rest of the trip was spent in silence, which I was perfectly fine with. There was so much to taken I thought my head was going to explode, if I had to talk I'm should it would have. When we go to his house he took us in and showed us a spare room, it was small and only had one bed and it was questionable to weather both me and Sam would fit on it, and a night stand at the head of the bed.

"Dis is where you will be sleeping, now put your things down and I'll give you a tour of da rest of da house." We obeyed him, neither of us in the mood to fight him on the subject. We went on his tour and at the end of it, it made me a little angry that he gave us this ridiculously small room when there were two other bedrooms in the house that were good size as well as unoccupied, but I didn't say anything.

Katherine came home from school about an hour after we had gotten there, her dad and mum pulled her to the side , and I'm guessing they explain why we were here and that she shouldn't talk about it with us, because the first thing she said to us was sorry and then never said anything else about it. We got to play for another hour before Mrs. MacKenna called us in to get washed up for dinner. Me and Sam were quite for most of dinner only answering when someone asked a question, and even our answers were short and strait to the point.

"We can't stay 'ere." Sam said softly to me not wanting to wake anyone up. We were supposed to be asleep but we were both having problems with that.

"Where else could we go?" I didn't want to stay here either, not with this 'perfect' family when all I had was a broken one.

"New York." Sam paused taking a deep breath and then released it. "We can go dere an find dad. We can live wit 'im." Two days ago Sam didn't ever want to see him and now tonight he wants to run away to New York and go live with him, I think he's gone mad, but I was willing to do, go anywhere to get away from this village, and all the memories it held.

"Tomorrow Mrs. MacKenna said she would take us ta get clothes since we lost all ours, so tomorrow night we will take all our clothes and go ta da train station it's only a 20 minute walk from 'ere, and get on a train ta Liverpool an den onta a boat ta New York." Sounds easy enough, why not.

"Okay." With that we both force ourselves to go to sleep so that tomorrow, which meant our escape from this place, would come faster.

**DROMORE, NORTHERN IRELAND: SATURDAY, OCTOBER 29, 1890**

"Rise and shine, my dears, it's time ta shop." Mrs. MacKenna's voice matched her springy red curls and fancy clothes, I wanted to through my pillow at her, she was to happy for, SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING, why did we need to be up this early to go shopping, she is crazy. "Come on get up, we got a full day worth of shopping ta do." Me and Sam groaned in perfect unison as we both rolled out of our bed and got dressed for the day.

I found out the reason we had to get up so early is because 'Belfast has the best shops' or that's what Mrs. MacKenna had told me and Sam. Belfast is two hours away, so with waking up and leaving around six and then a two hour drive, we got there at eight, just in time for the first wave of shops to open. When she said a full day of shopping she meant it. We had to try on every little thing, which was a completely new thing for me and Sam, well shopping in general was a whole new experience, mum had made a of our clothes. By we left Belfast at three o'clock, I had gotten three dresses and Sam got three pairs of trousers and five nice shirts.

Dinner went just about the same as the previous pervious night, but tonight it was almost like they forgot that me and same were even at the same table. I guess they weren't going to mind when wake up tomorrow and me and him are gone.

"You ready?" Sam whispered to me, he was standing near the door making sure no one was outside.

"I jist 'ave ta pack dis last dress."

"I'm ready." A voice said coming from the opposite of the room next to our closet.

"Katherine, what are you doing in 'ere?" Sam said, shocked to see her in here, she hadn't come through the door and she didn't know our plan did she?

"I heard your plan last night, da walls are thin and sound travels. I got in 'ere from a secret door in da closet." She came closer to us, she had a big bag in her hand full of clothes. "I want ta go with yah and you can stop me and if you try I will tell me mum and dad."

We didn't want her to do that, her mum and dad would never approve of us leaving and going to New York ,so if she really wanted to come she could. "Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want her to come but if she was going to rat us out I would have to be fine with it.

I packed my last things and we left. What a sight it had to be, two seven year olds and a five year old all carrying bags full of clothes walking down the street and into the train station. We are on our way now, we can't go back.


End file.
